1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of communications and more particularly to a communications apparatus which enables seamless, two-way transmission between a plurality of wireless, personal area network (PAN) devices and a wireless local area network (LAN) which may communicate with an Internet-connected server.
2. Description of the Background Art
There are numerous applications where it would be advantageous to provide a plurality of PAN devices that can be wirelessly operated for two-way communication with a remote Internet-connected backend server. By way of example, in many xe2x80x9cdrive-inxe2x80x9d transactions involving a multiple kiosk-type environment, it would be useful to permit a vehicle occupant to communicate wirelessly with the kiosk to facilitate the local transaction. Moreover, if, in turn, the kiosks provided communications with a remote Internet-connected server, a central control system could then monitor, approve and record local transactions in real time without a wire link. A typical automotive service station is a prime illustration of a drive-in kiosk type environment where one could advantageously employ a wireless PAN/LAN two-way communications system using a vehicle-mounted device or hand-held device. The vehicle-mounted device could be a module that operates automatically. The hand-held device could be a personal digital assistant (PDA).
The available art includes various communications systems that provide two-way transmission from transaction kiosks to a remote server. However, such available systems normally require direct interaction with the kiosk or a hard-wired link between kiosks or between the kiosks and a local transceiver. Available solutions for gas stations require that explosion-proof rated cable (e.g. EX zone 1 area 1 rated) be installed between the remote server and the gasoline pumps. Often, the conduits for additional cables may be full or absent. With 24,500 branded gas stations in the U.S. and Canada alone, the envisioned upgrade could be extremely expensive if implemented using available resources.
The wireless bridge of the present invention provides an end-to-end wireless communication path between a Bluetooth-enabled device (Personal Digital Assistant, Internet-enabled cellular phone, Vehicle Module, etc.) and an Internet-connected server. The wireless bridge is the conjoining of two competitive technologies into a single device to take advantage of the strengths of each. The wireless bridge marries the Personal Area Network technology of Bluetooth with the wireless local area network technology of IEEE802.11a or other wireless LAN standards to provide a wireless system level solution for peripheral devices to Internet service interactions. The challenge met by the present invention therefore, is to find and bring together in a single working device the appropriate implementations of these technologies such that they do not interfere or disrupt the operation of each other, and provide a seamless transition of a Bluetooth connection to wireless local area network/Internet connection.
The design of the preferred wireless bridge is flexible enough to adapt to different wireless technologies. The wireless interfaces are defined as a modular plug-in communication card (e.g., PC Card-based, USB or ISA based) communication cards that are positioned at the opposite ends of the bridge to maximize separation. The drivers for these communication cards are downloaded software modules that can be changed or upgraded with the cards. The software communication drivers interface with standard communication APIs of the selected operating system. The preferred design therefore allows flexible configuration and changes to the wireless bridge as the communication technology and requirements change over time. Bluetooth wireless communication uses the 2.4 GHz frequency range. The IEEE802.11a standard requires use of the 5.8 GHz frequency range for wireless transmission.
The inventive solution therefore uses the emerging Bluetooth wireless technology to provide a secure, fast connection (1Mbps) between the vehicle (or any mobile or hand-held device) and a gas pump or other service kiosk, the preferred embodiment being referred to herein as the wireless vehicle link. Because Bluetooth is a Personal Area Network solution, Bluetooth devices must be within 30 feet of each other to communicate. The standard layout of a gas (referred to herein as a station xe2x80x9cforecourtxe2x80x9d) requires that multiple Bluetooth networks be deployed to effectively cover the forecourt. To make the connection between a Bluetooth network and a remote Internet-connected server, a second wireless site link is employed. The wireless site link covers the larger distances to connect the various Bluetooth networks together and provides the backbone bandwidth for the aggregate Bluetooth connections (at least 10 Mbps). Technologies suited to and preferred for the site link requirements is the LAN wireless network or the technology described in the emerging IEEE802.11a wireless LAN standard. To seamlessly integrate the two wireless links together and allow transparent pass-through of data from the vehicle to the Internet-connected backend server, a wireless bridge component is employed.
There are numerous other applications for the advantageous use of the present invention. By way of example, the wireless system of the invention could be used at car wash facilities, fast food establishments, to obtain maps and weather and traffic information and to receive downloaded music. Therefore, it will be understood that the gasoline station example described herein is not necessarily limiting of the various applications of the invention.